Tonok (Lalajujunini)
Tonok is a Makuta Dahfk in the Hidden in Deepest Shadows storyline. History Early Life Tonok was created out of a small portion of Antidermis from an already existing Makuta, and then merged with a level six Kraata of each of the 42 Makuta Powers. This was part of an experiment by Makuta Chirox attempting to expand the Makuta species, as they have no reproduction capabilities and had forgotten the location of the original Antidermis pool. The experiment, named Experiment Dahfk, yielded 5 Makuta Dahfk, as they were called, but as many of these died in battle and were far weaker than true Makuta, the experiment was ended within months of its beginning. Tonok was the fourth Makuta Dahfk created, and was the most animalistic and vicious. Following his initial creation, he incubated for a few days in a lab before being allowed to inhabit a suit of armor and venture out into the rest of the base. Chirox’s notes tell that he had a tendency to growl at things that he did not like and claw on thing that he did like. He also developed a tendency to lash out angrily if irritated, and a fascination with Rahi. After many days, Tonok had mostly mastered his powers, and selected the Komau as his mask. When he shape-shifted into his final form, a four-armed beast with a stinger tail, his Komau changed as well and ended up looking like its Noble version. Chirox did not fully approve of the large content of white coloring in his armor, saying that it was reminiscent of Light. Torn Later, after all the Makuta Dahfk had been created except for Dorulon, Makuta Vamprah came to the base. He needed to borrow Tharil, Tonok, and Rahona for a mission. They went to a remote location, which was in fact close to Karda Nui, but none of them knew that. They were launching an attack a Toa of Iron named Sarhab, who had been hiding from the Makuta for years. Still new to battle, the three Makuta Dahfk were torn apart before they could use their powers. Vamprah had stronger armor, but was still badly damaged. He quickly blasted the Toa with Chain Lightning, accidentally vaporizing the Antidermis of Tonok and Rahona in the process. This was the end of Tonok’s short existence. Traits and Personality Tonok was an angry, vicious fighter, and was in many ways similar to certain Rahi. He was known to hurt others if angered. He was also the only Makuta Dahfk to choose yellow and white to be any part of his color sheme, which is similar to the color sheme of a being of light, which may indicate a feeling of longing for a higher, more noble purpose, similar to that of Krika. Powers and Equipment Like all Makuta, Tonok possessed all 42 Kraata Powers and the ability to produce Kraata, in addition to Shadow. He wore a Kanohi Komau, Great Mask of Mind Control, which, though shaped like its noble version, gave him full access to the ability of Mind Control. He did not have any real weapons, but had a large, sharp claw shape-shifted into each hand. He also had a large stinger tail, which was barbed and could inject a deadly poison into anyone it hit. Trivia * When the names Tonok, Tharil, and Rahona were created for the Makuta Dahfk, it was not decided for a while which Makuta which name went to. * Tonok’s MOC form has glow-in-the-dark highlights, which play no role as of yet in the story, and is also not easily discernible from the photos. Appearances * Keys: Torn * Experiment Dahfk * Experiment Dahfk: Alone (mentioned only) Gallery Tonok (frontshot).JPG|Tonok ready to fight Tonok (headshot).JPG Tonok (oddshot).JPG Tonok (sideshot).JPG Tonok (diagonalshot).JPG Tonok (glowinthedark).JPG|Glow in the Dark armor Category:Characters Category:Makuta Category:Hidden in Deepest Shadows